La symbolique d'une rose
by MadisonHeby
Summary: "Il y a un garçon à Poudlard. On sort ensemble depuis deux mois. C'est Scorpius Malefoy" lui apprit Rose. "J'aimerais le rencontrer" fit Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète. "Qu'il va apprendre à craindre les Weasley" Ajout d'une préquelle à cet OS ou comment Rose et Scorpius sont sortis ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

Elle attrapa le torchon posé sur le dossier de la chaise et de son autre main, touilla la mixture qui mijotait dans le grand plat devant elle. Hermione repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et, le torchon sur l'épaule, elle prit sa baguette pour ensorceler la marmite posée sur le feu. Elle recula, essuya son front et souffla :

-Pourquoi s'obstiner à faire la cuisine à la main ?

Hermione entreprit alors de terminer la vaisselle tranquillement, attendant le retour de son mari et l'arrivée de ses enfants. Hugo et Rose étaient partis la journée chez leur oncle Harry pendant les vacances de Noël. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de les rejoindre, un dossier urgent lui avait été remis par son supérieure hiérarchique au Ministère. Elle surveilla du coin de l'œil la marmite et rangea le dernier plat dans un placard. Elle se détourna et sursauta en voyant Ron accoudé au bar de la cuisine. Celui-ci semblait s'être fait discret pour l'observer, l'œil pétillant et le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione lui sourit à son tour, amusée par sa moue. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, embrassa le bout de son nez couvert de son et demanda d'une voix douce :

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez pour constater que ta mère regretterait de te voir faire la cuisine à l'aide de la magie, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix posée, l'air espiègle.

Hermione détourna le regard, faussement fautive et répondit :

-Je suis certaine que tu ne diras rien.

Ron sourit plus largement en sentant sa femme l'entourer de ses bras et coller sa joue contre son torse. Il se redressa pour répondre à son étreinte, soupirant d'aise dans ses cheveux broussailleux à l'odeur de noix.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre, rompant leur moment de paix. Hermione se pencha sur le côté pour apercevoir ses enfants arriver. Et se disputer.

-Je te dit que James va mal réagir, fit Hugo, sourcils froncés et visiblement agacé.

-Tu ne lui as même pas demandé, comment tu peux savoir ça, s'énerva Rose en lançant son sac contre le porte-manteau qui faillit tomber.

-C'est James Potter, comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ? s'exclama Hugo en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Hugo surplombait sa sœur depuis quelques années déjà mais cela n'effraya pas Rose. Celle-ci sembla pourtant se décomposer doucement pour finalement abandonner la dispute engagée. Elle se tourna vers la cuisine et remarqua enfin ses parents enlacés et surpris. Elle parut alors gênée.

-Vous avez un problème, les enfants ? s'enquit Hermione, la voix amusée.

-Non, rien. Ça va, répondit Hugo.

Hermione remarqua bien le regard un peu hésitant de Hugo posé sur sa sœur. Elle perdit alors sa bonne humeur et se demanda quel était l'objet de leur dispute. Ron se tourna vers elle, curieux lui aussi. Elle haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle se détachait de son mari. Celui-ci brisa la tension dans l'air en lançant :

-Qui a réussi à acheter trois places pour le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine ?

Immédiatement, les regards de Rose et de Hugo s'illuminèrent. Ils hurlèrent avant de se jeter sur leur père pour l'enlacer. Hermione les observa, se souvenant avec nostalgie de l'époque où ses enfants étaient encore assez petits pour ne plus toucher terre lorsqu'ils agrippaient leur père ainsi. Désormais, Hugo était bien parti pour dépasser Ron bien qu'il n'ai pas encore atteint la quinzaine d'année. Rose avait eu ses dix-sept ans un mois auparavant et était en bonne voie pour obtenir autant d'ASPIC que sa mère à son âge.

Une odeur de brûlé réveilla Hermione parmi les cris surexcités de ses enfants, adeptes du Quidditch.

-Oh, mes légumes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur la marmites.

-Ah, si ce ne sont que les légumes, marmonna Rose.

-Non, c'est dommage, rétorqua Hugo.

Il rejoignit sa mère pour observer avec dépit les légumes noircis.

-A la limite, si on gratte un peu, c'est mangeable, observa-t-il.

Hermione eut l'air peu convaincu mais abdiqua sous l'œil gourmand de Hugo.

-Tu deviens pire que ton père, fit-elle remarquer.

-Qui me parle ? s'enquit Ron, l'air de rien.

Hermione plissa les lèvres, réprimant son rire. Le dîner se déroula sereinement, Rose et Hugo anticipaient déjà le match de Quidditch qu'ils verraient avec Ron. Bizarrement, Hermione avait vu une passion certaine se développer chez ses enfants pour ce sport. Elle n'y assistait jamais et ça lui allait bien autant qu'à sa famille. Cependant, au cours du repas, Hermione se demandait encore pour quelle raison Rose et Hugo s'étaient disputés. C'était peu courant chez eux, Rose parvenait toujours à être diplomate avec son petit frère tandis que celui-ci marchandait avec elle lorsque les accords amiables ne fonctionnaient plus. Hermione s'en était toujours félicitée. Jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, Hermione préféra oublier un instant sa réflexion.

Ce fut pourtant le soir même que Rose vint la voir dans la salle de bain lorsqu'Hermione fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. La jeune fille ouvrit timidement la porte, y glissant sa tête et demanda :

-Je peux te parler ?

Surprise par son hésitation, Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et répondit en testant la chaleur de l'eau :

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle observa Rose s'approcher d'elle puis s'asseoir à son tour, le regard baissé et l'air préoccupé. Hermione la laissa réfléchir tranquillement à la façon dont elle allait commencer la conversation. Rose avait toujours tendance à beaucoup réfléchir avant de parler. Encore plus lorsque le sujet lui posait problème.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur les cheveux auburn de sa fille. Elle avait malheureusement hérité de son épaisse chevelure, indomptable et lourde. Rose ne s'en plaignait pourtant plus depuis quelques mois, réalisa Hermione en penchant la tête.

-Je crois que papa va me tuer, lança soudain Rose.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler un peu tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux possibles raisons qui poussaient Rose à penser cela.

-Pourquoi, chérie ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

Rose se tourna vers sa mère, le regard un peu perdu.

-Il y a un garçon à Poudlard. Je t'en ai parlé dans une lettre.

Hermione retint le sourire qui lui vint. S'il s'agissait d'un garçon, alors elle serait capable de calmer Ron quand il l'apprendrait.

-Oui et ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

-On sort ensemble depuis deux mois, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Hermione lui sourit alors tendrement.

-Et tu t'inquiètes de la réaction de ton père ? Tu n'as pas à …

-C'est Scorpius Malefoy, la coupa Rose, le regard plongé dans celui de sa mère.

Hermione perdit tout sourire et son cœur fit une embardée. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence seulement coupé par l'eau qui s'écoule du robinet. Hermione tentait d'intégrer doucement la nouvelle. Elle inspira profondément puis se força à se détendre.

-D'accord … je vois pourquoi ton père t'inquiète, fit seulement Hermione.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle ferma le robinet puis se pencha un peu vers sa fille, prise par une angoisse visible.

-Écoute, Rosie … évidemment, nous t'avons déjà tout dit sur ce que nous avons traversé pendant la guerre. Tu connais la relation que oncle Harry, ton père et moi avons eu avec les Malefoy. Cela dit, je te crois suffisamment intelligente pour faire la part des choses.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? fit-elle alors, tendue.

Hermione eut un sourire hésitant.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai de grosses réticences. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te demanderai de ne plus le voir … mais ça serait injuste de ma part, n'est-ce-pas ?

Rose ne répondit pas mais son expression suffit. Hermione soupira lourdement, embarrassée.

-Tu m'as toujours dit que je devais faire des erreurs moi-même pour comprendre … je pense que c'est le moment, marmonna Rose.

Sa réponse surprit Hermione. Elle repoussa une mèche de sa chevelure et fit :

-C'est probablement le moment, oui. J'en parlerai à ton père quand tu voudras le lui dire. Il sera sûrement en colère et t'interdira aussi de le revoir mais je réussirai à le calmer, la rassura enfin Hermione, souriante.

Rose lâcha un rire nerveux et soupira. Hermione se rendit alors compte combien leur ressenti était important pour Rose. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et se releva :

-En revanche, je voudrais poser une condition.

Rose perdit tout sourire et releva vivement la tête vers sa mère.

-J'aimerais le rencontrer, lui apprit Hermione, sérieuse.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça. Hermione ne pensait pas un jour se méfier autant des choix de sa fille.

* * *

><p>Hermione et Rose s'étaient mises d'accord. La jeune fille devait envoyer un hibou à Scorpius pour lui faire part de la requête de sa mère. S'il acceptait, il devrait venir chez les Weasley quelques instants trois jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Hermione ne montrait rien devant sa fille mais elle avait d'énormes doutes quant à l'acceptation du jeune homme. Et si ce n'était pas de son fait, ce serait forcément à cause de son père. Hermione fut donc sereine pendant deux jours. Jusqu'à ce que Rose revienne la voir dans la salle de bain, une lettre à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

-Il veut bien venir dans trois jours.

-Par cheminette ? s'enquit Hermione, tendue.

-Non, il a son permis de transplanage, sourit Rose en jetant un regard à la lettre.

Hermione se sentit coupable en voyant le regard énamouré de sa fille. Elle soupira discrètement. Pas suffisamment apparemment. Rose perdit son sourire et mâchouilla sa lèvre, un tic qu'elle avait pris d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Hermione se rendit compte alors qu'elle stressait sa propre fille. Elle perdit toute sa tension et répondit d'une voix légère :

-Qu'il va apprendre à craindre les Weasley.

Voyant le regard apeuré de sa fille, Hermione lâcha alors, plus doucement :

-Je ne veux pas le repousser, Rosie. Je veux seulement le connaître un peu. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas peur de ta fréquentation. Je veux juste vérifier, ça me rassurerait.

-Et pour papa ?

Hermione fut plus embêtée.

-Laisse moi me faire mon avis sur lui puis j'en parlerai à ton père. Il peut être terriblement buté mais si je peux lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun risque, ça ira.

Rose ne sembla pas plus rassurée. Hermione se sentit donc forcée d'ajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Tu ne pouvais pas te trouver un premier copain dont on n'aurait eu aucun a priori ? Si Scorpius avait été le deuxième ou plus, tu aurais déjà habitué ton père !

Rose se mit à rire, plissant le nez.

-Maman, tu me connais. Où veux-tu que j'aille me trouver un autre premier copain ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à avoir celui-là …

Rose n'en dit pas plus, amusée. Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, elle comprenait si bien.

* * *

><p>Hermione tournait un peu en rond dans la cuisine. Elle nettoyait machinalement un verre propre, replaçait les casseroles dans le placard, défroissait le torchon.<p>

-Maman, soupira Rose, assise sur le canapé.

-Désolée, fit Hermione, nerveuse.

Elle voyait que sa fille angoissait déjà suffisamment. Hermione se força à se calmer puis inspira. Ron était au travail, Hugo était chez les Potter et Scorpius devait arriver dans cinq minutes. Hermione allait lancer une discussion lorsque quelques coups frappèrent contre la porte d'entrée. Hermione et Rose se regardèrent puis la jeune fille se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle entendit de la cuisine la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de sa fille murmurer un bonjour timide mais heureux. Il avait cinq minutes d'avance : c'était déjà un bon point de sa part. Hermione se força à l'objectivité et franchit le bar pour se diriger vers le salon. Au même moment, Scorpius franchissait l'entrée et s'immobilisa à la vue de la mère de Rose. La jeune fille sembla soudain gênée et ferma prestement la porte d'entrée pour s'avancer vers eux.

Hermione aurait probablement du le saluer mais elle fut frappée par la ressemblance ahurissante entre Scorpius et son père. Figée, elle ne put que remarquer le même menton pointu, le même nez droit, la même peau pâle, les mêmes cheveux presque blancs. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elles. Ses yeux paraissaient cependant plus bleus que ceux de son père. Son regard descendit sur les mains du jeune homme qui tenaient un bouquet de fleurs.

-Bonjour, Madame Weasley. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit-il d'une voix calme.

Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu et tendit le bouquet à Hermione. Prise de court, elle releva les yeux vers Scorpius et prit doucement le bouquet dans les mains. Elle jeta un regard à sa fille, en retrait et remarqua qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une rose de couleur rose. Un vague souvenir remonta en Hermione et la signification de la fleur lui revint en mémoire. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Rose, tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Hermione, jetant un regard au jeune homme devant elle.

-Maman …

-S'il-te-plaît, insista Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

La jeune fille sembla embarrassée. Elle fit un pas vers l'escalier, jeta un dernier regard à Scorpius qui lui sourit légèrement puis elle s'en alla. Un lourd silence prit place dans le salon. Hermione reporta son regard sur Scorpius puis s'en détourna pour mettre la composition florale dans un vase en cristal. Elle y versa de l'eau, arrangea les fleurs calmement puis fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Scorpius fit un bref signe de tête, tira une chaise et s'y assit. Hermione l'imita.

Le jeune homme avait jusque là semblé posé mais Hermione perçut l'infime tremblement de ses mains, prouvant la nervosité du garçon. Il paraissait comprendre l'enjeu de la discussion.

-Veux-tu du thé ?

-Oui, merci, accepta-t-il.

Hermione prit sa baguette, fit quelques moulinets et le service se déplaça tandis que l'eau chauffait. Elle allait prendre la parole quand le jeune homme la devança :

-Rose ne m'a rien dit mais je me doute que vous n'approuvez pas le fait que nous soyons ensemble. Mon père m'a déjà parlé de vos relations lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, il souhaitait parler de lui-même. Elle l'y encouragea, neutre :

-Et qu'a-t-il dit de nos relations ?

Scorpius détourna le regard, sembla réfléchir. L'eau bouillait.

-Vous ne vous entendiez pas.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur la table devant elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas était un euphémisme.

-Ton père t'a-t-il parlé de la guerre ? De nos rôles respectifs ? reprit Hermione.

Elle retira l'eau du feu. Des feuilles de thé tombèrent dans les tasses.

-Oui, il m'a tout dit, répondit le jeune homme sans oser lever les yeux.

A cet instant, elle sut que Drago Malefoy lui avait parlé de la capture de Harry au Manoir et de la torture qu'elle avait subi. Hermione avait dépassé cela depuis de nombreuses années et l'évoquer ne l'effrayait plus. Mais Scorpius, lui, paraissait pensif.

-Tu comprends donc ma réticence, fit-elle.

-Oui, Madame.

Dieu qu'il était poli, songea-t-elle. Les tasses volèrent jusqu'à eux.

-Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, reprit-il. Mais même si vous me l'interdisez, je continuerai à voir Rose.

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant sa témérité. Scorpius l'observa à son tour. Il paraissait déterminé.

-Qu'en dit ton père ? demanda-t-elle, la voix sans doute trop dure.

Le silence qui suivit lui parut révélateur. Scorpius prit le temps d'avaler une première gorgée de thé. Il replaça la tasse dans sa soucoupe. Le tintement fut strident.

-Je l'ai choqué. Il a mis plusieurs jours avant de me reparler.

Hermione fut intriguée par le comportement du père. Elle releva les yeux de sa tasse pour l'observer. Il continua :

-Il m'a finalement dit que ça ne lui importait pas.

-Que son fils sorte avec la fille d'une née-moldue … ça ne lui importe pas ? répéta Hermione.

-La guerre l'a beaucoup marqué, fit-il rapidement. C'est ce que Mère me dit souvent.

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Elle voulait bien le croire. Une minute s'écoula ainsi, le tintement des soucoupes avec les tasses hantait la cuisine comme des fantômes invisibles.

-Et le reste de ta famille ? continua Hermione, curieuse.

Scorpius sourit légèrement en replongeant son regard dans sa tasse de thé.

-Ça a embarrassé ma mère mais elle est plutôt … mère poule. Elle n'a rien dit. Grand-mère non plus, elle a compris depuis longtemps que les temps avaient changé depuis la guerre, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Hermione.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée. Le garçon était d'une politesse exemplaire et son comportement prouvait sa bonne éducation. De plus, Scorpius semblait s'être fait une place propre au sein de sa famille et faisait ce qu'il désirait, sans se préoccuper de l'avis de sa famille, pourtant conservatrice. Hermione en avait rencontré des familles de ce type au sein du Département de la justice. Souvent, il s'agissait de questions d'héritage qu'elle devait résoudre selon les règles établies par les familles de Sang-Pur. Même si les Sangs étaient devenus un sujet tabou dans la société actuelle, il restait un solide noyau d'aristocrates sorciers qui répondait à des lois internes à leur classe. Hermione s'y était penchée et n'avait rien constaté de répréhensible ou de contraire aux lois du pays. Il s'agissait seulement d'une sorte de code que l'aristocratie s'efforçait de respecter par tradition. Hermione n'avait rien dit car même si cela tendait à se raréfier, ces règles existaient également du côté moldu.

Ce qui l'impressionnait donc était la tendance de Scorpius à se faire son propre chemin en s'acoquinant à une Sang-mêlée tout en respectant la tradition aristocratique sorcière. Hermione sentait le vent de modernité venir du garçon. Malgré tout, elle insista.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi ma fille ? reprit-elle.

Hermione se savait envahissante et indiscrète. Voire même indécente avec de telles questions. Mais si le fils était comme Drago Malefoy à son époque, elle ferait tout pour éloigner sa fille de lui.

Scorpius sembla piqué au vif. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-Je ne suis pas mon père, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Hermione retint un sourire. Elle l'observa, plus doucement. Il venait précisément de prouver qu'ils se ressemblaient. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Drago Malefoy le jour de son procès, celui qui l'eut innocenté. Il avait ouvertement rejeté son paternel et ses actions, l'envoyant à Azkaban.

Elle se releva de sa chaise pour poser elle-même sa tasse de thé dans l'évier.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous acceptiez ma relation avec votre fille, remarqua lentement Scorpius.

Hermione se retourna pour le dévisager. L'instant lui parut étrange et l'impression resta gravée dans sa mémoire. Un jeune Malefoy assis dans sa cuisine.

-J'avais des réticences mais je fais confiance à ma fille, elle a toujours été assez intelligente pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Je ne pense pas qu'un garçon lui fasse perdre tout son bon sens, répondit-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius parut surpris. Il haussa les sourcils en se redressant un peu.

-Alors … pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour trouver des arguments en ta faveur. Je vais devoir expliquer la situation à mon mari. Et il risque de ne pas apprécier dans un premier temps.

-Mon père avait raison, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de hausser les sourcils. Scorpius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit, un peu gêné :

-Il m'a dit que vous m'accepteriez facilement. Mais pas votre mari.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Il ne semblait pas être un méchant garçon. Elle espérait simplement que ça n'était pas qu'une façade. Même si les relations qu'ils avaient entretenues avec Malefoy n'avaient jamais été cordiales, elles étaient respectueuses et distantes aujourd'hui. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se lancer dans un quelconque conflit avec les Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre. Apparemment, Drago y avait également mis du sien. Hermione fut d'ailleurs brièvement surprise par l'analyse de Drago Malefoy. Ils ne se parlaient finalement que très peu, voire jamais. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient, songea-t-elle.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? s'enquit Scorpius en se relevant, repoussant la chaise sous la table.

Hermione acquiesça, curieuse.

-Vous doutiez de moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu ?

La mère de famille se détendit en observant le garçon, légèrement nerveux. Il semblait soudain trop grand alors qu'Hermione voyait encore l'enfant derrière cette attitude si polie et respectueuse. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

-La rose que tu as offert à ma fille, répondit-elle en souriant, amusée.

Scorpius sembla soudain gêné. Il semblait ne pas avoir pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait connaître la signification des fleurs. Surtout pas la mère en fait.

-Elle n'aime pas les roses, tenta-t-il soudain de se justifier. Mais c'est celle qui … correspond le mieux.

A cet instant, Hermione sut que, même si Ron cherchait à tout faire pour les séparer, elle serait avec eux.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant. Mon mari va rentrer d'ici peu. S'il te voit, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de lui offrir une rose.

Scorpius sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Rose dévala à cet instant les escaliers et se précipita près du jeune homme, ses yeux le scrutant de haut en bas. Hermione sourit légèrement devant l'attitude inquiète de sa fille.

Scorpius lui murmura gentiment :

-C'est bon.

Cela sembla convaincre Rose car elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à Hermione. Celle-ci secoua la tête, amusée.

-Je vais m'en aller. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, fit Scorpius à la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr. Et cette fois, n'oublie pas tes capes d'hiver, fit Rose, espiègle.

Hermione ne comprit pas bien mais cela amusa grandement le jeune homme. Il ne répondit pas et préféra faire un signe de tête vers Hermione.

-Au revoir, Madame Weasley. Merci.

Elle opina de la tête et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, Rose suivant derrière elle. Hermione s'en voulait presque de ne pas leur offrir une minute d'intimité, mais leur comportement l'amusait tellement qu'elle souriait comme une idiote. Ca semblait fonctionner entre eux et cela participa à la rassurer.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle perdit toute sa bonne humeur. Sur son pallier se trouvait Drago Malefoy, patientant dans le froid du mois de décembre. Il tourna son regard dur sur eux et il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel personne n'osa bouger.

Hermione se détendit un peu et marmonna :

-Bonjour.

Drago l'observa et son visage perdit de sa dureté. Il la salua également, neutre. Son regard passa ensuite derrière elle et Hermione devina qu'il observait Rose.

-Père, intervint soudain Scorpius, la voix soudain inquiète. Je devais venir seul.

Drago tourna les yeux vers son fils qui passa l'encadrement de la porte pour faire face à son père. Hermione vit l'embarras de Scorpius. Il avait sans doute espéré se présenter seul afin de ne pas orienter défavorablement l'avis d'Hermione.

Drago soupira discrètement et répondit :

-Je sais. Mais les sortilèges autour du Manoir dysfonctionnent. La barrière anti-transplanage s'est levée autour de la propriété.

-Grand-mère a encore essayé d'ensorceler le portail ? demanda Scorpius, blasé.

Drago eut un faible sourire et acquiesça.

-Ta mère travaille sur les sortilèges mais d'ici là, il faudra prendre la calèche pour rentrer.

Scorpius acquiesça puis se tourna vers les Weasley. Il semblait encore gêné mais ce fut Drago qui le sortit de son trouble.

-Peux-tu rejoindre la calèche ?

Scorpius le regarda, sembla le prier du regard puis lança un dernier coup d'œil à Rose accompagné d'un sourire. Hermione ne la vit pas mais devina qu'elle y répondait.

-Madame Weasley, la salua-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans la rue.

Hermione le regarda partir, pensive puis leva les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci dévisageait les deux femmes avec intérêt.

-Je vais rentrer, murmura Rose.

Hermione acquiesça et sentit sa fille s'éloigner jusqu'à remonter les escaliers. Laissée seule avec Malefoy, elle l'observa, ne sachant que dire.

-J'ose espérer que ta fille a hérité de toi davantage que ton physique.

Hermione plissa les yeux de défiance en le dévisageant. Ce qui sonnait clairement comme une insulte ne semblait pourtant pas en être une. Ou alors ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment dire sonnait comme une critique car elle ne vit aucune agressivité ou moquerie sur son visage.

-Elle est suffisamment intelligente pour constater que ton fils … n'est pas comme toi à son âge, articula-t-elle prudemment.

Malefoy pencha légèrement la tête, observant Hermione. Elle avait l'impression soudaine de marcher sur des œufs. Un rien risquait d'envenimer la conversation.

-J'ai tout fait pour que Scorpius grandisse en comprenant tous les enjeux de la guerre que nous avons vécue, fit Malefoy d'une voix durcie. Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé …

-J'ai vu, le coupa Hermione, la voix calme.

Cette simple phrase sembla le laisser perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione voit sa mâchoire se détendre soudain. Il regarda ailleurs.

-Rose est comme moi, reprit lentement Hermione, cherchant ses mots. Si elle s'est approchée de Scorpius, ça prouve bien que tu es parvenu à lui inculquer les enseignements de la guerre.

Malefoy la dévisagea, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Hermione ajouta, les yeux plissés :

-Et s'il a appris cela de toi, ça signifie que toi-même tu les as intégrés.

Il ne broncha pas. Hermione détourna le regard, s'entoura de son gilet en laine et affirma :

-Je ne m'opposerai pas à ton fils. Sache-le.

-Mais Weasley n'est pas encore au courant, intervint soudain Malefoy.

Hermione lui sourit, amusée.

-C'est sa fille, Malefoy. Bien sûr qu'il se méfiera. Mais lui aussi a mûri.

Drago acquiesça après un bref instant, l'air solennel. Il détourna le regard avant de revenir sur Hermione. Elle lui offrit un sourire hésitant et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Malefoy le lui rendit rapidement et fit volte-face pour s'éloigner du pallier. Hermione suivit l'aristocrate du regard, pensive. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, elle referma doucement la porte.

* * *

><p>Hermione souriait doucement devant le miroir tandis qu'elle brossait doucement ses cheveux. Elle imaginait la tête de Ron lorsqu'elle lui avouerait enfin que Rose avait un petit copain. Ca risquait d'être bruyant au début mais elle savait être convaincante.<p>

Son mari rentra justement dans la salle de bain pour attraper derrière la porte son pantalon en toile dans lequel il dormait. Au passage, il embrassa sa tempe et repartit dans la chambre adjacente. Hermione reposa la brosse, tressa ses cheveux et rejoignit son mari. Elle le vit torse nu, assis au bord du lit et dos à elle. Elle resta un instant à l'observer, l'épaule contre le chambranle. Elle était heureuse avec lui, même après tout ce temps. Ron lui permettait de décompresser quand elle prenait les choses trop à cœur. Il la détendait quand elle angoissait à chaque épreuve de la vie. A l'inverse, Hermione le remuait quand son mari traversait des phases de puérilité. C'était très amusant à observer, selon Ginny.

Ron se retourna, curieux.

-Tu viens ? lui fit-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Hermione se décida à le rejoindre et s'agenouilla sur le lit jusqu'à le rejoindre dans son dos. Elle entoura son torse de ses mains et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ron. Celui-ci laissa échapper un vague gloussement tout en enlevant ses chaussettes.

-Tu es d'humeur câline ? lui murmura-t-il, espiègle.

Hermione sourit dans son cou et répondit :

-En fait, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

A cet instant, elle sentit Ron se tendre doucement. Il tourna légèrement la tête de façon à apercevoir sa femme du coin de l'œil.

-Hum, si tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte, ne t'énerves pas si je mets un peu de temps avant d'exprimer ma joie, la prévint-il prudemment.

Hermione ricana et se redressa pour permettre à Ron de lui faire face, assis sur le lit. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord depuis de longues années maintenant à ne pas construire une trop grande famille. Ron adorait la sienne mais Hermione savait qu'au milieu d'une fratrie de sept enfants, il était difficile de se faire une place et que son mari ne l'avait pas toujours bien vécu. Deux enfants leur suffisaient bien.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte. Mais tu aurais peut-être préféré, ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

Le visage de Ron se ferma lentement, attendant la suite. Hermione adorait lui faire peur.

-Ta fille s'est trouvé un petit copain, avoua enfin Hermione.

Alors, elle eut la stupeur de voir Ron se détendre d'un seul coup en lâchant un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Ah, tu m'as fait peur, fit Ron, une main dans ses cheveux. Je m'attendais à un « je veux dissoudre le Ministère de la Justice pour tout reconstruire » ou un « je démissionne pour fonder une association qui aide les populations malgaches d'Europe de l'Est » !

-Il n'y a pas de population malgache en Europe de l'Est, rétorqua Hermione, comme par réflexe.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis ricanèrent de concert, amusés par leur conversation sans intérêt. Hermione rejoignit son oreiller puis s'allongea par dessus les couvertures tandis que Ron l'imitait.

-Tu le prends bien finalement, commenta Hermione en se tournant vers son mari.

-Bah, ça fait des années que je m'y prépare. Merlin merci, elle a eu la gentillesse de ne pas commencer à treize ans, soupira Ron.

Hermione sourit, dubitative. Elle roula sur le dos et lâcha :

-Il s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy.

Un silence profond la plongea dans une attente tendue. Hermione tourna lentement la tête pour observer le visage de Ron. Les yeux écarquillés, il semblait attendre la phrase « c'est une blague » sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et roula sur le côté pour grimper sur Ron, allongé sur son côté. A califourchon sur un mari figé, elle se pencha contre lui et embrassa doucement sa joue mal rasée.

-Avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler quant à ses origines, je tiens à te signaler que je l'ai rencontré moi-même il y a deux jours. Il a accepté de venir à la maison, seul. J'ai pu lui parler un peu et il est d'une politesse exemplaire. Ce garçon a été très bien élevé.

Ron tourna enfin la tête pour la regarder, les yeux accusateurs.

-Très bien élevé ? Hermione, on parle de …

-Du fils d'un homme qui a été traumatisé par la guerre au même titre que nous. Scorpius est un gentil garçon et tu sais très bien que Rose est la dernière des filles à se laisser dicter sa conduite.

Ron soupira lourdement, l'air contrarié et regarda le plafond au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Il semblait s'agacer de son manque de répartie et il boudait à sa manière. Hermione posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Ron et celui-ci finit par demander, à contrecœur :

-Il lui ressemble ?

-Physiquement ? Oui, c'en est choquant, avoua-t-elle en chuchotant. Mentalement ? C'est difficile à dire. Il aime sans aucun doute sa famille mais il dédaigne les actes de son père pendant la guerre. Malefoy lui a apparemment tout raconté.

Ron abaissa enfin le regard sur sa femme. Il semblait toujours très mécontent mais Hermione avait les arguments pour le faire fléchir. Elle lui offrit un sourire désarmant qui apaisa son mari. Il grogna un peu et fit basculer Hermione pour la surplomber, fier.

-Sois honnête. Je sais que tu es tolérante mais quand même : qu'est-ce que ce gosse a pu t'inspirer pour que tu le soutiennes face à moi ?

Hermione sourit encore et lâcha, tout en se tortillant pour attraper quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table basse :

-J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Elle attrapa l'objet dans la commode et le montra à Ron. Perplexe, il l'observa puis lâcha, comme s'il parlait à une enfant :

-C'est la rose que je t'ai donnée hier.

-Non, trancha Hermione, tout sourire. C'est celle que Scorpius a offert à Rose quand il est venu il y a deux jours.

Ron haussa un sourcil, se redressa un peu et attrapa doucement la fleur rose entre ses mains. Il l'examina, l'air estomaqué. La rose paraissait effectivement moins fraîche que celle qu'il lui avait offert et plus petite surtout.

Hermione attendait sa réaction avec impatience. Après la guerre, Ron s'était mis à lui offrir des roses de couleur rose parce qu'il aimait beaucoup les voir dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Au fil des années, la fleur était devenue à la fois une habitude heureuse et un symbole de réconciliation parfois. Lorsqu'elle avait vu sa fille avec une telle fleur entre les mains, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être stupéfaite par le parallélisme. D'autant plus que Rose avait horreur de la couleur, l'attention devait vraiment venir de Scorpius et d'une volonté implicite de faire passer un message.

Ron reposa doucement la rose sur la commode et soupira :

-Tu aurais du commencer par là, j'aurais eu moins de mal à me faire à l'idée !

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? fit Hermione, ravie.

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce gosse m'a volé mon idée, fit-il, puérilement.

-Oh, Ron, gronda Hermione. Sois sérieux deux minutes.

-Sérieux ? D'accord. Si ce gosse s'y prend comme moi à son âge, on marie notre fille dans quatre ans.

Hermione plissa les yeux en scrutant son mari.

-Avec un père qui la conduira jusqu'à l'autel ?

Ron ricana, moqueur et fit :

-Sûrement pas. C'est Malefoy qui conduira son fils jusqu'à l'autel. Le gamin ne sait pas dans quoi il s'est fourré à s'acoquiner avec une Weasley …

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu l'histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. M'en voila déchargée ! Les roses de couleur rose symbolisent l'amour tendre, la beauté féminine et la fidélité. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'esprit foisonnant d'histoires précisément quand je n'ai pas le temps de les écrire ? Je suis en semaine de révision, mes partiels commencent lundi et je publie ... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Préquelle à La symbolique d'une rose<strong>

-Scorpius, attends-moi, l'appela Gabriel.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans le couloir et fit volte-face.

-Dépêche-toi, Zabini, le pria-t-il avant de se remettre en marche.

Il entendit son ami soupirer lourdement tout en accélérant son pas. Il parvint enfin à sa hauteur et lança :

-Nous sommes un samedi matin, un week-end précédant deux semaines de vacances et nous allons à la Bibliothèque. Dis-moi que tu vois qu'il y a une erreur là dedans.

Scorpius remonta son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et tourna les yeux vers le métisse d'un air entendu.

-Ces deux semaines vont nous servir à relever tes notes en Histoire de la magie. Ton père te fait assez de sous-entendus peu subtils pour que je le supporte encore, répliqua-t-il sans ralentir.

Ils tournèrent à un angle et esquivèrent avec habitude des groupes d'élèves. Il y en avait peu aussi tôt dans la journée et ça plaisait assez à Scorpius pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas contre Gabriel.

-Pourquoi ça te préoccupe ? Ces pics me sont destinées, fit remarquer Zabini en haussant les sourcils.

-Parce qu'il est lourd ! Je ne le supporterai plus se plaindre chez moi, trancha-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Gabriel retint un rire amusé.

-Ok, je peux bien faire ça pour toi, abdiqua-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Scorpius lui lança un regard réprobateur et conclut la conversation :

-C'est pour toi que je fais ça.

-Non, très cher. C'est pour toi, sourit Gabriel, l'air complice.

Scorpius ne daigna pas avouer qu'effectivement, il faisait ça pour sa tranquillité et celle de son père. Blaise ne cessait de venir au Manoir et de se plaindre des faibles résultats de son fils de manière tellement peu discrète que Scorpius s'agaçait chaque fois que le sujet revenait. Même son père lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose à ce propos.

Le jeune sorcier parvint enfin aux doubles portes battantes de la Bibliothèque et en ouvrit une, bandant les muscles de son bras. Immédiatement, il s'immobilisa et tint la port ouverte quand il aperçut un groupe de jeunes femmes prête à franchir la sorite.

-Je vous en prie, souffla-t-il.

Les jeunes sorcières s'étonnèrent et le remercièrent, surprises avant de quitter la Bibliothèque. Scorpius lança un regard à Gabriel, attendant qu'il entre enfin. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé mais cette satanée porte en bois pesait lourd.

Gabriel haussa les sourcils, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas une fille. Il est hors de question que je bénéficie de tes galanteries gratuites.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en grognant devant sa répartie. Il entra alors par la porte et la laissa se refermer seule. Gabriel se faufila vivement pour entrer dans la Bibliothèque et suivit son ami à travers les tables de travail. Ils rejoignirent la leur et posèrent leurs sacs dessus.

-Sors les manuels, je vais chercher le grimoire sur la chronologie du Moyen-Age, lui indiqua Scorpius en s'éloignant vers les étagères.

-N'oublie pas d'aider les demoiselles en détresse sur ton chemin, lui lança Gabriel, moqueur.

Scorpius soupira, agacé et quitta le champs de vision de son ami. Gabriel adorait se moquer de Scorpius pour ses bonnes manières. Le blond n'avait rien demandé pourtant. Son père avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à lui apprendre la politesse, la courtoisie et surtout la galanterie. Son paternel lui répétait souvent qu'il avait réussi à gagner la main de sa mère grâce à cela. Scorpius n'avait jamais remis en cause cette explication quand il voyait le sourire flatté de sa mère chaque fois que Drago lui ouvrait les portes du Manoir. Le jeune sorcier avait donc suivi les instructions de son père à la lettre si bien qu'aujourd'hui, c'était un réflexe pour lui. Pire, il se sentait incapable d'agir différemment.

Le jeune homme entra dans la rangée d'étagères destinées à l'Histoire de la magie. Scorpius déambula un instant devant les livres poussiéreux. Peu de personnes s'intéressaient à cette matière. Sans doute un effet du soporifique professeur fantôme, songeait-il. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'étagère et baissa les yeux. Il s'accroupit et pencha la tête pour chercher l'ouvrage qu'il convoitait.

Des pas se firent entendre à sa gauche. Scorpius ne broncha pas, concentré. Quand la personne s'immobilisa près de lui, il se sentit forcé de lever les yeux. Il identifia Rose Weasley, le nez levé en l'air.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard, fit un bref signe de tête puis regarda encore au dessus d'elle. Scorpius et elle s'étaient toujours bien entendu sans être vraiment amis. En fait, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Pour le peu de fois où ils avaient été en contact, ç'avait été parce que les professeurs les avaient mis en binôme ou parce que Gabriel sortait avec l'une de ses amies. Mais leur entente s'arrêtait à de brefs saluts lancés au détour d'un couloir.

Scorpius se releva et cette fois, il l'imita en levant le nez en l'air. Manifestement, l'ouvrage avait été déplacé. D'ordinaire, il était en bas. Il en déduisit que Madame Pince devait avoir réorganiser l'ensemble.

-Pourquoi les meilleurs livres sont toujours en hauts ? soupira-t-il d'un souffle pour lui-même.

Il avait brièvement oublié la présence de Weasley.

-C'est sans doute parce que les plus hauts sont les plus intéressants et les plus anciens, expliqua-t-elle d'un air distrait. Or, la majorité des élèves est inculte donc Madame Pince les place plus haut.

Scorpius baissa le regard sur la petite silhouette à son côté, les sourcils haussés. Rose leva les yeux vers lui et ajouta :

-Si tu les cherches, tu dois donc faire partie des gens intelligents ici.

Puis elle se détourna pour repartir. Scorpius resta hébété un moment, la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de l'étagère. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant un témoin de la scène pour lui confirmer que Rose venait de le complimenter mais il ne trouva personne.

Scorpius retourna à la table de Gabriel et resta les bras ballants devant son ami, réfléchissant à ce qu'il faisait là. Gabriel eut un sourire profondément narquois en avisant ses mains vides :

-Soit tu n'as pas trouvé ce bouquin ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, soit tu as secouru une demoiselle en détresse.

Le sorcier leva les mains devant lui et comprit qu'il était vraiment revenu sans l'ouvrage. Il ferma les yeux, grogna de mécontentement et fit volte-face pour y retourner.

-C'est rien, je reviens, grinça-t-il à l'attention de Gabriel, hilare.

* * *

><p>-Doucement, Hazel, murmura Scorpius en caressant le plumage du hibou.<p>

Le jeune sorcier tentait d'accrocher une lettre à la patte de son oiseau mais celui-ci le dédaignait du regard en le menaçant de ses yeux jaunes. Scorpius abandonna un instant et recula au centre de la volière. Le sol était plein de fientes et les innombrables oiseaux nocturnes pullulaient dans les hauteurs de la volière, créant un vacarme assourdissant. Beaucoup de ces créatures s'étaient réfugiées ici afin de se protéger du futur temps pluvieux que le ciel gris sombre annonçait.

Scorpius observa Hazel, le bel hibou que sa grand-mère lui avait offert pour son arrivée à Poudlard. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais l'oiseau avait un monstrueux caractère.

-Hazel, l'appela-t-il en levant le bras.

Le hibou sembla le jauger avant de daigner ouvrir les ailes pour s'élancer souplement jusqu'au bras de son Maître. Scorpius le félicita et entreprit encore une fois d'attacher cette fichue lettre.

Sa mère lui réclamait au moins trois lettres par mois afin d'avoir des nouvelles régulières. Cependant, elle ne réalisait pas que Scorpius avait beaucoup de travail, surtout en septième année. Il se pliait à sa volonté car il savait qu'elle risquait de devenir un peu envahissante avec son père si Scorpius ne l'occupait pas de quelques lettres occasionnelles. Et puis il adorait sa mère.

Au même moment, une personne entra au pas de course dans la volière. Scorpius se retourna et découvrit Weasley. Il lui offrit un faible sourire et fit :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans son dos.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Rose de retourna et chercha des yeux un hibou dans les hauteurs de la volière.

-Oui, ça va, fit-elle en levant le bras en l'air.

Un oiseau descendit un hululant dans la tour et se posa sur le bras tendu de Rose.

Scorpius eut le temps de s'attarder sur le visage concentré de la jeune femme. Il eut un sourire pour lui-même. Il aimait bien les traits de Rose. Un coup de bec de Hazel le ramena à son oiseau. Scorpius râla un peu et parvint à attacher sa foutue lettre. Satisfait, il porta son hibou à la fenêtre de la tour et tendit son bras.

-Porte le message à maman au Manoir, souffla-t-il.

L'oiseau hulula, l'air mécontent mais prit son envol. Scorpius resta un instant à l'observer voler, s'éloignant vers l'horizon et aperçut une goutte tomber du ciel. Il leva le nez et vit que le ciel s'obscurcissait encore. Il recula un peu. Il n'eut pas le temps d'envisager son retour au château qu'une pluie démentielle s'abattait sur Poudlard. Le jeune sorcier maugréa.

Il se retourna et découvrit Rose devant la porte d'entrée de la volière, contemplative. Il s'approcha d'elle et lança :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On court ou on attend ?

La jeune femme sembla pensive. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et Scorpius loucha brièvement sur la teinte auburn de ses cheveux fous. Ses yeux revinrent rapidement vers ses yeux quand elle parla :

-Attendre serait ridicule. Les nuages sont nombreux et le vent est trop faible. La vrai question est de savoir s'il faut marcher ou courir sous la pluie.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Hum, comme ça, je répondrai qu'il faut courir. Non ?

La question un peu étrange, posée avec autant de sérieux fut un réel problème. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, observant les nuages épais et noirs. Rose l'imita et répondit tout en observant le ciel :

-Ça dépend. Dans les conditions présentes, la pluie semble tomber à la verticale et de manière continue. On peut donc imaginer qu'en restant immobile sous la pluie, nous n'aurions que le crâne mouillé. Cependant, en marchant, il semble que la pluie nous mouille de face et du dessus. J'en conclus donc que seul notre temps à parcourir la distance semble influer sur la quantité d'eau que nous recevrons. Ma réponse serait qu'il faut courir.

Scorpius fixa le vague, concentré sur ses paroles prononcées avec tant de sérieux et de réflexion. Il grimaça brièvement et redevint impassible quand Rose se tourna encore vers lui. Il prit un air sévère et conclut :

-Nous courrons alors.

Rose pinça ses lèvres en détournant le regard, embarrassée.

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie. Je pense que nous devrions la vérifier, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pourquoi pas, fit Scorpius sans réfléchir.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu marches et moi je cours. J'ai proposé cette réponse après tout, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

Scorpius ouvrit soudain la bouche, n'ayant initialement pas compris que cette vérification se ferait tout de suite et avec eux comme cobaye. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retint un gémissement.

Si Gabriel le lui avait proposé, il l'aurait envoyé paître. Cependant, son éducation le força à accepter et à sourire à Rose. Celle-ci le lui rendit, plus timide et elle lança :

-C'est parti !

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que la jeune femme courrait déjà à perdre haleine dans l'escalier de la volière jusqu'à tracer son chemin jusqu'au château. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la face et se débiner face à une femme alors le jeune sorcière bomba le torse pour se donner du courage et marcha vaillamment sous l'averse.

Quand il arriva dans le hall du château, Rose l'attendait près d'un mur. En s'approchant, elle put aisément constater que la cape de Scorpius était imbibée d'eau jusque dans la doublure, que sa chemise grise était devenue noire d'eau et que ses cheveux détrempés dégoulinaient sur son visage brillant. Le jeune homme secoua un de ses pieds et reprit son équilibre. Sa chaussure émit un bruit spongieux. Il grimaça.

Rose pinça la lèvre et Scorpius ne sut dire si elle retenait un rire ou si elle réfléchissait. Ses cheveux auburns étaient tout juste humides. Sa cape avait retenu la majorité de l'eau. Bref, elle était au sec.

-Je pense que ma théorie vient d'être corroborée : sous la pluie, il faut courir.

Sur ces dernières paroles pleines d'évidence, elle se détourna pour partir d'un pas serein. Scorpius la regarda s'éloigner, peu sûr de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Une goutte de pluie tomba dans son œil et il ferma les yeux, s'essuyant le visage grossièrement d'une main mouillée.

Quand il put regarder autour de lui, il aperçut quelques visages perplexes. Lui non plus ne savait pas s'il venait de contribuer à la science ou s'il venait de se faire balader.

* * *

><p>-Oh, tu es rentré, mon ange, constata Astoria en souriant gaiement.<p>

Elle trottina jusqu'à Scorpius, assis dans le canapé près de la cheminée et lui embrassa la joue qu'il lui tendait. Sa mère passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux cendrés et s'assit en face de lui. Scorpius eut un sourire tendre, il adorait la douceur de sa mère.

-Je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de monter ranger mes affaires, expliqua-t-il en désignant sa valise à moitié pleine.

Scorpius avait décidé de passer quelques jours chez ses parents avant de retourner à Poudlard pendant le reste des vacances d'Halloween. Le jeune sorcier avait un peu abandonné l'idée de remonter la moyenne de Gabriel. Son ami était un cas perdu en Histoire. Et puis le blond avait eu envie de retrouver un environnement familier.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu quelques jours à la maison, dit sa mère, heureuse. Tu restes jusque dimanche soir ?

-Oui, si Gabriel ne m'appelle pas en urgence à cause d'un devoir qu'il n'aurait pas rédigé, sourit Scorpius.

-Tu es trop gentil avec ton ami, parfois, s'amusa Astoria.

Sa mère s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et s'enquit :

-Quelles sont les nouvelles à Poudlard ?

-Rien de spécial. Je crois que Stevenson cherche un nouveau parti cependant. Elle a eu une mauvaise surprise avec son futur ex-fiancé.

Chaque fois que Scorpius rentrait à la maison, sa mère lui demandait des potins croustillants sur les élèves de Poudlard. Son sujet favoris était de deviner les futurs unions de l'aristocratie sorcière. Scorpius y avait secrètement pris goût et s'amusait avec sa mère de ce sujet.

Astoria eut un regard écarquillé.

-Oh, Parkinson risque de faire un scandale d'ici peu quand elle l'apprendra, commenta sa mère, pensive. Je devrai le dire à ton père, il saura s'y prendre avec Pansy.

Scorpius eut un sourire et son esprit divagua sur sa propre situation. L'éducation que son père lui avait inculquée l'empêchait d'imiter Gabriel dans ses relations avec les femmes. Son ami avait cherché les faveurs de leurs condisciples vers leurs quinze ans, ce qui était terriblement tôt selon Scorpius. Il avait souvent râlé auprès de Gabriel mais celui-ci rétorquait qu'il préférait s'amuser avant de finir la corde au cou. Scorpius n'appréciait pas de le voir parfois briser le cœur de certaines sorcières simplement pour son amusement.

C'était aussi ce sérieux maladif qui l'empêchait de se trouver une femme. Scorpius ne savait s'il effrayait parfois les jeunes sorcières de Poudlard par son profond respect pour elles ou s'il était simplement trop exigent. Il était connu pour être gentleman et aucune ne s'était plainte de lui mais bizarrement, il n'était pas poursuivi de demoiselles. Il le regrettait parfois mais sa mère l'encourageait toujours en lui disant qu'il fallait laisser le temps au temps.

-Et toi mon chéri ? s'enquit soudain Astoria, peu crédule.

Scorpius s'apprêtait à lui sortir son laïus habituel mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Sans doute l'image d'un reflet auburn. Il resta silencieux, impassible. Finalement, il craqua.

-J'ai … peut-être rencontré quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il à demi-mot.

Le regard de sa mère s'illumina de joie mais elle ne broncha pas davantage.

-Mais ? poursuivit-elle.

-Je crois que je ne l'intéresse absolument pas, révéla-t-il en tournant son regard perplexe vers la cheminée.

Le silence s'étira entre eux jusqu'à ce que Scorpius lance un regard interrogatif à sa mère. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire.

-Alors attire son attention, lui dit-elle, comme un secret.

-D'accord, acquiesça lentement son fils. Et comment ?

-Trouve quelque chose d'original. Quelque chose qui l'intéressera elle. Alors, elle te considérera.

Scorpius se perdit dans ses pensées, peu convaincu, sous le regard tendre de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Scorpius lançait des regards à la dérobée vers la jeune femme. Il était dans la Bibliothèque, seul et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer depuis que Rose y était entrée. Il songeait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère quelques semaines auparavant. Au début, il avait renoncé. Mais à chaque détour de couloirs, il croyait l'apercevoir. Il s'était finalement convaincu que Weasely l'intéressait un minimum. Il avait donc décidé de tenter une approche … mais celle-ci restait encore flou. Il soupira lourdement et frappa sa tête contre son livre ouvert.<p>

Pour empirer sa situation, derrière lui, Scorpius entendait toute la discussion d'un groupe de cinquième années étudiant l'Étude des Moldus. Leur bruyant bavardage l'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Apparemment, ceci est une prise. Je crois qu'elle ne fonctionne pas seule, émit l'un d'eux.

-Mais si, ça marche tout seul ce truc. Le professeur a même dit que c'était l'une des plus belles évolutions moldues, rétorqua l'autre.

-Oui, mais il faut brancher quelque chose dessus.

-Brancher ?

Un silence intervint entre eux.

-Elec … tricité ? lut l'un à voix haute. Putain, je veux bien qu'ils inventent des trucs pour s'améliorer mais ils pourraient trouver des noms plus simples !

-Ouais, confirma l'autre, blasé. Et c'est quoi ?

-Ben … c'est ce qu'il y a dans la prise.

-Dans ce petit truc, il y a un autre truc qui s'appelle Électricité ? Déconne pas, il n'y a pas de place là-dedans.

Scorpius releva vivement la tête en regardant Rose. Il venait d'avoir une idée formidable. Sans réfléchir, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la jeune femme.

Dès qu'il fut devant elle, concentrée sur la rédaction d'un parchemin, il perdit tout son courage. Scorpius s'apprêtait à repartir à pas de loup quand Rose leva la tête.

-Oui ? fit-elle, curieuse.

-Hum, je peux m'asseoir ?

La jeune sorcière haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça tout en laissant une place sur la table pour que le blond s'y installe. Scorpius s'assit alors à côté d'elle et l'observa, pensif.

Oui, il aimait beaucoup les traits de son visage. Mais il ne comprenait pas encore la jeune femme. Weasely ralentit ses gestes et s'immobilisa quand elle remarqua que le jeune homme l'observait fixement.

-As-tu un problème, Scorpius ?

Il mit du temps à répondre, étonné d'entendre son prénom. Il fronça les sourcils et débita l'idée qui l'avait traversé précédemment :

-En fait, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais le fonctionnement de l'électricité.

Cette fois, il eut un doute sur la pertinence de sa question car Weasley regardait autour d'elle, s'attendant à une blague. Scorpius grimaça, il s'y prenait tellement mal.

-Euh … pourquoi tu me demandes ça, à moi ? demanda-t-elle lentement, l'air méfiant.

Scorpius sut que la question était définitivement mauvaise quand il comprit que la jeune femme voyait là-dedans une insulte à ses origines. Il jura mentalement et en perdit ses moyens mais ne dit rien dans l'immédiat. L'image de son père lui revint à l'esprit, lui disant de ne jamais montrer à quiconque qu'on était dans l'embarras. C'était une preuve de faiblesse et cela pouvait très bien être mal interprété. Alors Scorpius se redressa un peu, prit un profonde inspiration qui ne passa pas inaperçue et commença en ralentissant volontairement son débit de parole :

-En réalité, j'ai plusieurs fois entendu ce terme dans la bouche de certains camarades mais il leur est impossible de m'expliquer ce que c'est. Et je pensais que tu saurais bien mieux m'en apprendre plus sur cette chose qu'eux.

-Parce que ma mère est une fille de moldu ? tenta Rose, perdant de sa méfiance.

-Parce que tu es intelligente, lâcha-t-il.

Scorpius se félicita immédiatement pour avoir réussi à la complimenter spontanément. Il lui sourit doucement. Cela sembla faire tomber les réticences de Rose. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui débite sans respirer :

-L'électricité, c'est l'effet du déplacement de particules chargées, à l'intérieur d'un conducteur, sous l'effet d'une différence de potentiel aux extrémités de ce conducteur. Ca permet de transporter de l'énergie que les moldus utilisent pour se servir de certains instruments qui nécessitent l'usage d'une énergie qui n'est pas mécanique. On peut créer de l'électricité grâce à des centrales hydrauliques ou thermiques mais on trouve aussi de cette énergie dans le cerveau des êtres vivants. Ça répond à ta question ?

La jeune sorcier n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir entrouvert la bouche. Il se reprit vivement et acquiesça. Il réalisa que sa réaction manquait cruellement de naturel.

-Hum, oui. Ça y répond … je te remercie, Rose.

Scorpius se releva de sa chaise, l'esprit dans le vague.

-Je t'en prie, Scorpius. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, lui dit-elle d'une voix espiègle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour apercevoir un sérieux dénotant avec sa voix. Perplexe, il lui sourit vaguement puis repartit. Il ne vit pas le sourire moqueur de Rose dans son dos.

* * *

><p>-Grand-mère, j'ai besoin de toi, l'interpella-t-il.<p>

Narcissa s'arrêta dans le couloir du Manoir et se retourna pour apercevoir son petit-fils, rentré pour les vacances de Noël. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et ils cheminèrent jusque dans le petit salon que sa grand-mère affectionnait tant. Scorpius lui tint la porte, la laissa passer puis referma l'entrée du salon. Il observa sa grand-mère s'asseoir vers un canapé tout en prenant un livre. Il déglutit.

Sa grand-mère paternelle l'avait toujours impressionné et il ne savait jamais expliquer pourquoi. Il alla la rejoindre et croisa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Tu souhaitais me parler, l'encouragea Narcissa de sa voix chantante.

-Il y a … une jeune femme à Poudlard, commença-t-il sans regarder sa grand-mère.

Narcissa retint un sourire amusé. Astoria lui en avait déjà parlé mais elle ne le lui dit pas.

-Et ? fit encore la femme.

Scorpius fit la moue puis avoua :

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle me prenne au sérieux.

Il avait eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de parler à Rose depuis la conversation sur l'électricité mais bizarrement, en dépit du sérieux de la demoiselle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se fichait de lui. Scorpius s'en rendait malade, incapable de lui faire avouer ses véritables desseins. Alors il restait poli et galant avec elle, mais Weasley restait insensible semblait-il.

-J'ai connu ça avec ton grand-père, répondit Narcissa, pensive.

-Ah oui ? souffla Scorpius, intéressé.

-Hum, il ne pensait pas que j'étais sérieuse le concernant.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je l'ai ensorcelé dans une salle de classe puis je lui ai expliqué ma manière de voir notre futur à deux. Il a à cet instant été intéressé, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Scorpius perdit son intérêt. Il ne se voyait pas ensorceler Rose dans le couloir et lui hurler qu'il voulait d'elle pour compagne. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait des idées terriblement romantiques à propos de sa futur épouse et il se doutait que ça l'empêchait de vivre sa jeunesse. Sans doute Gabriel avait-il raison à ce sujet, se convainquit-il, démoralisé. Rose aussi serait effrayée par les projets qu'il envisageait pour eux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi une femme aussi étrange qu'elle l'attirait. Mais il se voyait bien avec elle.

-Sors lui le grand jeu, mon garçon, lui indiqua Narcissa en ouvrant son livre.

La conversation fut terminée.

* * *

><p>Scorpius attrapa d'une main crispée toutes ses affaires rangées dans la malle près de son lit et sortit le tout. Il regarda au fond de la malle puis regarda ce qu'il avait mis à terre.<p>

-Scorpius, me dis pas que tu as oublié ta cape, lança Gabriel, estomaqué.

Le jeune homme fouilla encore, retourna toute sa malle et défit même ses draps. Il s'affala sur son lit, l'air dépité.

-Si, je l'ai oubliée. Et on est en janvier.

-Je ne pensais pas un jour assister à ça. D'habitude, c'est moi qui oublie tout, fit remarquer Gabriel.

Scorpius porta ses deux mains à son visage et le frotta, l'air las.

-On fait comment pour le Quidditch ? demanda Gabriel.

-J'en sais rien. Je viens avec toi et je demande si quelqu'un a une cape en plus, fit-il, l'air peu convaincu.

-Allez, viens.

En se levant, Gabriel tapa amicalement le dos de son ami et ils sortirent dehors. Rien que cheminer dans le château sans sa cape l'avait glacé jusqu'aux os. Scorpius n'imagina même pas sortir dehors sans elle. Et marcher ne servit à rien. Quand ils furent dans le hall, Scorpius ralentit et abdiqua :

-Laisse tomber, je vais mourir de froid si je sors comme ça. Je vais envoyer un courrier à mes parents et je viendrais aux entraînements quand ils me l'auront envoyée.

-T'es sûr ? fit Gabriel, déçu pour son ami.

Scorpius le rassura encore et il observa son ami sortir du château. Le jeune sorcier leva la tête au plafond, ferma les yeux et jura entre ses dents. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'oublier ses affaires.

-Scorpius ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et tomba sur Rose. Il lui offrit un sourire, content de la voir. La jeune femme tenait entre ses mains un paquet de livres en équilibre. Un rien allait la faire trébucher.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-il en s'approchant.

-Oh, j'aimerais bien, avoua-t-elle.

Scorpius s'arrangea pour attraper les livres qui risquaient de tomber à tout moment et cala le tout contre sa poitrine. Rose soupira de soulagement et sourit à Scorpius.

Il se fit la remarquer inconsciente que la jeune sorcière était très belle avec les couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Où allais-tu avec ça ? demanda-t-il.

-A la Bibliothèque. J'ai été chargée par Madame Pince de ramener les livres qui n'étaient pas encore rendus.

-Oh, je peux t'accompagner alors.

Elle sourit encore et ils allèrent en direction de la Bibliothèque. Heureusement qu'il était tombé sur elle car la pauvre Weasley n'aurait jamais pu monter les étages avec une pile pareille. Sur le chemin, Rose l'observa un peu ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune sorcier. L'idée qu'elle l'admirait peut-être provoqua une montée de chaleur dans sa poitrine qui le fit sourire bêtement. Mais il redescendit vite sur terre.

-Tu as décidé qu'une cape d'hiver était inutile par -1 degré dans le château ?

Scorpius perdit son sourire et se sentit ridicule.

-En fait, je l'ai laissée chez mes parents. Je suis rentré la semaine dernière et j'ai dû l'oublier.

-Tu sais que tu risques d'attraper une pneumonie ? C'est mortel comme maladie. J'ai un cousin qui en a eu une, il y a quelques années. Il n'avait plus de force, il toussait tout le temps, il s'est même cassé une côte à force. Le pire, c'était la fièvre et la fatigue constante. Et puis tu ne peux même plus marcher seul. C'est vraiment terrible.

Clairement refroidi cette fois, Scorpius ne trouva rien à dire de très intéressant.

-Même si je tombe malade, je m'en remettrai.

Rose ralentit un peu, le regarda les yeux dans les yeux et répondit :

-J'espère. Parce que je serai triste que tu meurs d'une pneumonie en fait.

Elle poursuivit sa route, laissant son compagnon dans le vague. Serait-elle triste qu'il meurt d'une simple maladie ou serait-elle triste qu'il meurt tout simplement ? L'esprit de Scorpius fut influencé par son cœur et il choisit de croire en la seconde option. Il eut un sourire niais tout le long du trajet.

* * *

><p>-Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ? demanda Gabriel, perplexe.<p>

-Oui, il faut absolument que je lui dise, soupira Scorpius en respirant les quelques roses qu'il avait acheté.

Il avait profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter un bouquet de roses blanches et roses et avait tout fait pour les conserver le temps qu'il trouve le courage de parler à Rose. Voir quelques pétales mourir avait précipité la date mais il se sentait prêt. Terriblement malade mais prêt.

Il avait mis Gabriel dans la confidence quelques semaines auparavant et le jeune sorcier n'avait pas vraiment ri comme Scorpius l'attendait. En fait, il avait émis des réticences quant à la sorcière.

-Scorpius, recommença-t-il. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il distraitement en enlevant une peluche sur sa belle cape.

-Rose Weasley est … trop sérieuse, lâcha Gabriel en s'approchant de son ami. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'intéresse aux … petits copains ou aux fleurs. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Scorpius tira sur ses manches, éliminant un faux pli et se redressa.

-Toutes les femmes aiment les fleurs et les attentions. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Rose ne serait pas sensible à cela.

Gabriel grimaça et attrapa le col de son ami. Il l'approcha rudement de son visage et asséna :

-Cette fille te mène par le bout du nez. Cette histoire de marcher ou de courir sous la flotte, c'était stupide !

-La question en elle-même était pertinente, rétorqua Scorpius, mécontent.

Son ami le relâcha, dépité. Il se détourna et lança :

-Quand tu reviendras, pas la peine de me dire « tu avais raison », ok ?

Scorpius jugea que son ami était jaloux et il quitta le dortoir avec son bouquet de fleurs, ravi de l'effet qu'il donnait.

Il passa devant plusieurs personnes de sa maison qui le regardèrent avec intérêt. Il chemina tranquillement jusqu'à la Bibliothèque, là où il devait retrouver Rose. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre là-bas et Scorpius avait eu la joie de constater son assentiment. Cependant, plus il avançait et plus il paniquait. Il dut faire un effort titanesque pour franchir les portes de la Bibliothèque avec son bouquet entre ses mains crispées et il rejoignit le fond de la pièce. Il aperçut rapidement Weasley et il prit le temps d'inspirer entre deux étagères.

Quand il fut assez courageux, il s'avança d'un pas assuré et tendit doucement le bouquet à Rose. La jeune femme leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle tomba sur le bouquet sous son nez. Elle eut le réflexe de prendre les fleurs qu'on lui tendait et elle leva la tête vers Scorpius, frappée de stupeur. Elle ne dit rien et le jeune sorcier en profita pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Il eut le courage de prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes et il commença :

-On m'a déjà dit que j'avais beaucoup de manières mais je ne sais pas faire autrement. Je … je ne demande pas spécialement que tu me retournes mes attentions mais je souhaitais te faire part de ce que je ressens pour toi, Rose.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, immobile. Ses yeux tournèrent vivement sur le bouquet dans sa main gauche et ils revinrent tout aussi vite vers Scorpius. Elle semblait totalement désemparée.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lâcha-t-il souriant, presque essoufflé.

Rose leva un peu la tête, acquiesça lentement et détourna le regard. Elle sembla se reprendre après quelques infimes secondes. Scorpius s'attendait à n'importe quoi, sauf à ce qui suivit.

-En fait, l'amour n'est qu'un sentiment d'affection et d'attachement envers un être ou une chose qui pousse celui qui le ressent à adopter un comportement particulier envers cet être. Souvent, c'est une proximité physique, parfois c'est plutôt platonique et ça reste cantonné à l'imaginaire. C'est très joli dans les histoires mais ça ne reste qu'un concept inventé pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle les êtres humains se reproduisent.

Complètement refroidi par l'explication scientifique de la jeune sorcière, Scorpius en perdit ses moyens et ne parvint pas à se ressaisir. Alors il choisit la fuite. Il s'excusa maladroitement et repartit.

Sur le chemin qui menait au dortoir, il rejouait sans cesse ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son esprit resta focalisé longuement sur la scène et il réalisa qu'il était dans le dortoir seulement quand Gabriel l'appela d'une voix inquiète :

-Hey ! Scorpius, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, tira sur sa cravate verte pour respirer et plissa les yeux. Aucun mot ne réussit à se former sur ses lèvres.

-Elle t'a rejeté ? demanda Gabriel, la voix plus douce.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils en y réfléchissant sérieusement. Sa respiration se fit essoufflée quand il lâcha :

-Je ne sais même pas si elle m'a jeté !

-Comment ça ? Si, tu sais forcément ce qu'elle a répondu …

-Je te dis que je ne sais pas si elle m'a jeté ou pas, s'agaça Scorpius en reprenant ses esprits.

Gabriel jeta un regard vers la porte, incertain et revint vers son ami. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et fit :

-Explique-moi.

Scorpius ne dit rien. A la place, il se frotta le visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de déblatérer :

-Tu sais, quand on dit qu'on tombe amoureux, c'est un gros euphémisme. En fait, tu te casses la gueule et tu t'en rends même pas compte.

* * *

><p>Scorpius fixait le mur, totalement ailleurs. Il attendait que son père revienne du Ministère et s'était assis dans le silence de son bureau. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Mais quand son père arriva, il sursauta violemment.<p>

Drago haussa un sourcil, la poignée de porte encore en main et plissa les yeux.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui. Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il en se réinstallant sur sa chaise.

Son père lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de fermer la porte puis de contourner son bureau. Il s'y assit lentement sans lâcher son fils du regard et fit :

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Scorpius soupira.

-C'est une femme, lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

Drago retint un soupir de soulagement. Il avait crut que c'était plus grave que cela. Il sourit légèrement à son fils et l'encouragea à continuer.

-Je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais pour séduire une femme.

-Je sais, fit-il en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ce savoir. Mais ça ne m'aide pas.

-Tu as essayé de lui offrir une rose ? insista son père.

-Oui, même un bouquet mais ça ne marche pas. Elle n'est pas du tout romantique, avoua Scorpius, perdu.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

-Ça existe ?

-Il y en a au moins une sur terre, marmonna Scorpius, désabusé.

-Et tu es tombé dessus, commenta narquoisement Drago.

Un silence plongea les Malefoy dans leurs pensées, revoyant leurs idées préconçues sur les femmes. Drago se cala dans son fauteuil et réfléchit :

-Comment est-elle ?

Scorpius hésita un bref instant.

-Très rationnelle. Trop, peut-être, se reprit-il plus bas.

-Alors parle-lui la même langue, conclut Drago avec assurance.

Son fils le dévisagea, perplexe.

-… je fais ça comment ?

-Débrouille-toi, tu es grand, trancha son père.

Scorpius parvint à retenir son gémissement de désespoir. Quand il rentrerait de ses vacances de Pacques, il ne serait pas plus avancé.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius, si elle n'est pas comme tu me l'as dit, tu la perds. Mais à vie, ajouta Gabriel pour lui faire réaliser.<p>

-Ouais, je sais mais ma méthode n'a pas marché, fit-il en cherchant sa cape dans sa malle.

-Peut-être que c'était un test ou alors elle t'a vraiment rejeté, tenta son ami.

-Si elle m'avait vraiment rejeté, elle ne me dirait pas bonjour chaque fois que je passe dans le coin, le contredit-il en s'énervant sur sa malle.

-Et si c'était un test ?

Scorpius ragea encore et laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas sa cape et il lui manquait une chaussette. Il irait sans.

-Si c'en était un, j'y réponds aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais que tu auras mis deux mois pour répondre à son test, remarqua Gabriel, incertain.

-Gabriel, tu ne m'aides pas.

-Je sais, sourit-il, fier de lui.

Gabriel cala ses bras derrière sa tête et observa son ami regarder partout autour de lui. Scorpius s'arrêta et lâcha :

-Tant pis, j'y vais comme ça.

Gabriel allait l'arrêter mais il se retint. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état et c'était hilarant. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'installa sur son lit en attendant le retour de Scorpius. Ça risquait d'être très amusant.

Le jeune sorcier lissa sa chemise nerveusement et descendit du dortoir pour aller retrouver Rose. Quand il fut dans le couloir près des cachots, il s'arrêta.

-Je ne sais même pas où elle est, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il n'avait plus sa tête depuis qu'il pensait à Rose. Scorpius s'énerva seul un moment, jura comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et repartit vers la Bibliothèque. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il la trouve là-bas un dimanche soir mais il tentait sa chance.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à aller jusqu'à cet étage. Quand il s'arrêta près des toilettes des filles, il vit Rose sortir de celles-ci, les cheveux trempés. Il pila net et la dévisagea, perplexe. La jeune sorcière râlait toute seule en tentant d'essorer sa chevelure épaisse.

-Saleté de tignasse rebelle et impossible à dompter, cracha-t-elle en marmonnant.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux, moi, lâcha Scorpius.

Rose sursauta presque en levant les yeux vers lui, les mains autour de sa tête. Il sourit faiblement. Elle les laissa en paix et il vit nettement des ondulations de former tout autour de son visage. Il eut un sourire plus large.

-Hum, que fais-tu près des toilettes des filles ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

Scorpius cligna des yeux et réalisa ce pour quoi il était là. Il s'approcha de Rose, sans lui prendre les mains cette fois et inspira un grand coup.

Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que cette jeune femme n'ait pas la moindre once de romantisme caché au plus profond d'elle car les futures paroles de Scorpius deviendraient largement déplacées. Il fit un dernier vœu, priant l'esprit scientifique de la jeune sorcière et commença :

-En fait, je m'y suis mal pris la première fois. Alors je la refais. Si tu veux, je peux encore marcher sous l'eau pour tester ta théorie, t'expliquer que j'ai compris ce qu'était l'électricité, te prouver que je ne prends que les livres qui sont en hauteur et te montrer que je peux avoir une pneumonie et m'en sortir quand même. Et puis tu avais raison, je veux me reproduire avec toi.

Il avait réussi à dire tout ça sans bégayer de gêne. Il resta stoïque, attendant la sentence imminente. Rose avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et son immobilité prouvait combien elle avait été choquée par son petit discours.

Il lui fallut du temps pour qu'elle retrouve une attitude relativement normale tandis que Scorpius priait pour que le coup de poing ne soit pas trop douloureux, aussi bien pour son visage que pour son cœur. Il grimaça un peu et vit Rose éclater d'un rire joyeux. Il plissa les yeux de méfiance.

La jeune femme parvint à retrouver son calme, les yeux brillants et sourit au blond.

-Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de me dire ça.

-Moi non plus en fait, marmonna-t-il, la gorge serrée.

-Mais je suis contente que tu l'aies fait, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Scorpius perdit toute capacité de réflexion quand il vit la jeune sorcière s'approcher tout près, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond n'avait jamais embrassé personne auparavant et il se perdit en sensation. Rose s'écarta juste un peu, observa ses joues rosies et sourit encore. Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres et se remit sur ses pieds, l'air ravi. Le jeune homme put enfin réfléchir et il posa ses mains sagement sur la taille de Rose. Il l'attira à lui, souriant comme un benêt et la colla contre lui. Il avait réussi.

Il entendit le doux rire de Rose et il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux encore humides. Il adora l'odeur. Soudain, une réflexion lui vint à l'esprit et il écarta vivement la jeune sorcière de lui. Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils.

-Juste une chose. J'ai bien compris que mes attentions romantiques ne servaient à rien avec toi.

A cela, Rose acquiesça vivement.

-Mais moi, j'en ai besoin, lâcha-t-il. Alors est-ce que tu peux me laisser être galant de temps en temps ?

La jeune femme ricana un peu et grimaça. Sans doute s'imaginait-elle répondre à ses politesses, Scorpius n'en sut rien. Cependant, elle posa sa tête sur son torse désormais humide et répondit tendrement :

-Je te laisserai m'offrir une rose de temps en temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu. Plusieurs m'avaient demandé une suite en commentaire et je ne comptais absolument pas faire de préquelle mais finalement, mon esprit a travaillé tout seul. J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>


End file.
